


Wasted Daylight

by Minatu



Series: Sylvix Over and Over Again [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha!Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Children of Characters, Extremely Dubious Consent, Has illustrations about every other chapter, M/M, Minor Character Death, More plot than porn, NaNoWriMo, Nobility, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, On Hiatus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, omega!felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: Sylvain spent most of his youth fighting at the border of Sreng like many alphas in the northern territory of the Kingdom of Faerghus. Now strange, supposedly extinct mana beasts are appearing again and annihilating men on both sides of the border and no one knows why.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Over and Over Again [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 2019 NaNoWriMo project! I'm about 30% finished with writing it. If you don't know much about the "Omega Verse" I recommend reading about it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240798/chapters/18884921). 

Times were changing. Tensions on the border of Fargheus and Sreng were rising, and it looked as though war might break out at any moment. Though the King of Fargeus and many nobles believed if war were to break out, they would easily crush the opposition, one could never be too careful. Alphas across the country were forcibly enlisted in the army, and anyone else who wished to join were allowed the opportunity, extending even to omegas, a highly controversial decision. 

Sylvain had already been on the front lines since the beginning, seeing as his parent’s land bordered Sreng and would stand to lose the most if things went south. He had proven himself many times, and as the only alpha child, he was in line to inherit his parents noble title as well. Sylvain wasn’t a particularly huge fan of the battlefield however. He’d much rather be chatting up the local omegas as they were easier on the eyes than the group of warrior alpha and betas he was usually surrounded by.

“You hear about them allowing omegas to join up?” a tall, stout man with a gruff voice asked, his green eyes shifting over to Sylvain as he asked. 

“Everyone heard about that, Gareth,” Genny deadpanned, tucking her pale pink hair behind her ear. She looked already bored with the conversation, and Sylvain smiled slightly.

“Won’t it be nice to have someone easier on the eyes around?” he said with a smirk, and Legault scoffed from a few feet away, where he was sharpening his blade. Gareth laughed loudly at Sylvain’s comment.

“Of course you would say that, you skirt chaser,” he said, slapping Sylvain on the back  _ hard _ . Sylvain coughed, grimacing slightly. The man was heavy handed as ever.

“Is it really a good idea to allow fragile people like that to be on the battlefield though?” Hinoka asked, likely thinking about her mild mannered younger sibling. Genny shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well, the decision’s already been made,” Gareth said with a sigh, before standing and brushing off the dust on his pants, “Time for me to go relieve the guards, Hinoka.” He motioned to the other red head, who nodded and followed after him. 

Sylvain honestly didn’t care one way or another if omegas wanted to die on the battlefield. In the end, they just had the opportunity and weren’t required like alphas. They probably wouldn’t see a single one despite the legislation, who would chose to come out here after all if they weren’t rowdy, meatheads like Gareth or Hinoka, one of the few betas that had enlisted before the draft. 

Sylvain was tired. He stood, stretched and said good night to the few that were still left awake by the fire. They would be back to fighting in the morning, hopefully their reinforcements would arrive on schedule. 

.

The following morning was cold, and fog made seeing the enemy nigh impossible. Sylvain and everyone else had been awake before the sun rose, preparing for the Sreng ruffians to come running out of the fog. They had expected them to come screaming into their encampment well before the night was over. The sun was coming up now, and everyone was certainly feeling weary. Sreng wasn’t attempting to ambush them as usual, and they couldn’t see their encampment because of all the fog. 

“Gareth, did you see anything odd last night?” Sylvain asked the red headed man. He shook his head in response, continuing to stare out into the fog.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this, little lord,” he responded, grip tightening on his heavy blade. Sylvain frowned at the nickname, hairs standing up on the back of his neck when a cold wind blew through their ranks. The mages finished a spell to disperse the fog, and a silence fell over them as the Sreng’s encampment was revealed. 

The tents were collapsed, fabric torn and spread across the camp. A few tents were burning, and there was blood and meat all across the base, not a single body had been left intact. Sylvain had never seen anything like that before. 

“Should we go and search for survivors?” Hinoka spoke in a strained voice. Genny touched her shoulder gently with a tight expression. Sylvain gave a nod.

“Don’t let your guard down!” Gareth ordered them, and their small group split off from the main force to descend to the camp that was beginning to look more like a scene from a nightmare than a camp. Sylvain and Genny worked together to put out most of the fires while Gareth, Hinoka and Legault spread out to look for survivors elsewhere. 

“Who would do this?  _ What _ would?” Genny asked softly, clasping her hands over yet another burnt crisp of a Sreng soldier. Sylvain didn’t have an answer for her question. He didn’t think anyone in their company would. 

“I wonder if we’re even equipped to handle a threat that can wipe out Sreng without us hearing or seeing anything,” Sylvain responded seriously. Genny looked at him with a nervous expression.

“Don’t say that,” she told him, tightening her grip on her staff. Sylvain chuckled lightly, “Right, right. My bad.” She nodded at him. Although Sylvain wasn’t sure he could crack a joke in this kind of situation, even if Genny looked like she wanted him to. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head lightly, ruffling the red-orange spikes of hair into further disarray.

The two of them rejoined the other three in silence. Not a single soul left alive. No one left to say what had happened. It sent a chill down Sylvain’s back. 

“I think we should regroup and consider a tactful retreat,” Gareth said as they headed back to their camp, “What do you think, little lord.” 

“I agree,” Sylvain responded solemnly. No one else looked like they disagreed either. It was clear on their faces that they were afraid of encountering what demolished the Sreng encampment so completely. 

“There were tracks, some kind of mana beast must have done it,” Legault told Sylvain later when they were alone. Sylvain’s eyes grew wide. A mana beast? So many of the powerful ones had gone extinct eons ago and were only detailed in history books. Was it possible for one to resurface like that? Could it have been resurrected? Had the Sreng army intended to unleash such a beast on them? Too many questions flooded Sylvain’s mind. One thing was clear though, there was a powerful mana beast on the loose. 

.

Sylvain’s request to return home to discuss his concerns regarding the Mana Beast, but it appeared his concerns were dismissed. No one believed that there were any beasts that powerful still alive. His parents were likely trying to keep him from becoming a laughing stock amongst the nobles, but all Sylvain could think about was the fact that he might die for his parents foolishness. 

“My parents have contacted House Fraldarius for reinforcements, but they aren’t addressing any concerns beyond that. So whatever wiped out the Sreng forces is quite likely to attack us or one of the nearby towns soon,” Sylvain sighed, leaning forward to rest his head on his hand. He longed for the creature comforts of a desk or a an actual chair, but would have to make due with the earthen one the mages conjured. 

Gareth sat across from Sylvain with his arms crossed over his chest in thought. At least their previous reinforcements had arrived without issue, so they now had Saia, a formidable tactician to bounce their strategies off of, but even Saia wasn’t sure of how to approach their mana beast problem. There was no knowledge of it besides total slaughter. 

After their retreat from the border, a town was destroyed in the same way as the encampment, and they could no longer retreat. Now they camped in a town close to the one that had been razed. Sylvain had sent Legault along with some scouts to see if there were tracks there too. 

There had been a tightness in Sylvain’s chest ever since their party returned with confirmation of the tracks. Sylvain hated the battlefield, and he certainly did not wish to die on it. It was starting to look like he might just anyway. He couldn’t defect after all. 

Nightfall came, and it was cold. Colder than that foggy morning when they had discovered the ruins of Sreng’s army. Sylvain stood in the mud, staring at the dark, cloudy sky. His heart was thundering his chest, and he could feel something coming. Their camp had come alive under Gareth’s orders, and Sylvain was shaking. He was scared. The presence of the monster was so strong that they could feel it even though it was nowhere near them.

“Sylvain! Get it together,” Legault spoke in Sylvain’s ear, bringing the young man back to the present. He gave a shaky smile to Legault and grabbed his spear.

“It would be great if we could catch it by surprise!” Hinoka grinned, and Sylvain felt himself settling a bit, but his hands still shook. Everyone else had to be able to feel it too. They were going to face something too powerful for them to handle. Too powerful, and they were alphas and betas. Perish the thought.

The mana beast appeared over the horizon, too big to miss. It’s wings stirred even the clouds around it. A dragon. Something about it reminded Sylvain of the legend of Fodlan’s origin. That a great dragon laid to rest here and its head became the land. 

Sylvain was afraid of dying. 

Chaos erupted when flames erupted from the dragon’s mouth destroying half their camp. It’s power was overwhelming for how far away it still was. Sylvain did his best to rally the rest of the mages as they began to chant for their counter attack. 

It was hot. Sweat poured down Sylvain’s face. How many spells had they thrown? How many arrows had the enchanted to fly further? The dragon had finally been brought down from the sky, but it snapped men up with its jaws faster than they could swing their swords. Gareth and Legault were braving the frontlines, and Sylvain wondered if they were still alive. 

Still, he couldn’t give up. Sylvain drank his last mana potion and hoped they could win. 

It felt like his skin might melt off in this heat. He could see the dragon clearly now as it stood in the flames before him. The horses had all long since run off or died. His spear tip shook in front of him, and sweat evaporated right off of his skin. 

The dragon was huge. Its eyes were double the size of his head, and it looked like its mouth could easily consume ten men at a time. It’s dark blue scales glowed under the sunlight, and black molten liquid dripped from its many eyes and mouth. He was sure that they were going to die. This dragon, wherever it had been all this time he did not know, but it was truly the pinnacle of strength. Sylvain took a deep breath to try and calm himself before charging forth, feeling very much a fool charging to his death. 

The dragon gazed at him and looked almost as if it was grinning. Then it opened its mouth to spew flames at him. He barely put up a barrier in time to save himself. He was out of breath. His mouth was dry. His head swam. Was he dehydrated? Already? 

Still he charged, backed by a spell from the few mages that stood alongside him. His knees threatened to collapse beneath him, and his own armor was searing his skin in the heat. It had been so cold before, but now that felt like a distant dream. He thrust his spear at the dragon’s legs and the tip merely bounced off the scales then shattered. 

Moments later, the world went dark. He could swear he had seen the dragon’s teeth coming straight for him though.

.

“Sylvain!” He lay in a tent. He could’ve sworn he had died. Genny stared down at him, looking concerned. Sylvain sat up slowly, his entire body was wrapped in bandages and  _ hurt _ . 

“What happened?” he asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He had been so sure he had died. There was no way they won. He  _ felt _ like he should’ve died.

“I’m not sure, but the dragon died just before it ate you,” Genny responded, looking a bit relieved. Behind her Legault was sitting in a wheelchair. His legs were missing. Sylvain swallowed hard and glanced down at himself. Everything was still there, but it still didn’t feel real. 

“Survivors?” he asked in a hoarse voice, and Genny looked sad. 

“Just us two and a few other mages. Legault gave the report in your stead while you were sleeping,” Genny answered in a sad voice. Sylvain looked away from her. He didn’t want to think about how many dead that was. How many people had to be notified. He was tired. 

It was days before he was back kon his feet again. He could barely think of his compatriots that were now dead without feeling ill. He had been lucky that only his only memory of the hellish battle was the scars from the flames all across his body. The healers had to grow back tons of his skin with magic, and it had taken days. He could barely look at himself anymore, though his face was unchanged every other part of himself was almost unrecognizable.

He couldn’t believe the dragon was dead. There was no way it had died. It was impossible to kill. He had seen how the blade of his lance glanced off of its scales without leaving so much of a mark. It was a monster. An impenetrable fortress. 

Sylvain lived in terror. He couldn’t sleep because all his dreams were of the dragon killing him, his friends, and him again. He withdrew from society because he was “recovering”. Across the land he was called a dragon slayer, but it was a lie. He hadn’t killed anything. He was lucky to be alive. 

He spoke with doctors. So many doctors. They tried to help. They gave him medicine, but he didn’t want medicine. He didn’t want to relive the experience constantly by talking about it. He wanted to erase it. If only it hadn’t happened... What if another dragon appeared? 

He trained. Sylvain trained with desperation, terrified. He had to grow stronger, so that he wouldn’t have to go through that again. Desperately honing his body. 

Hoping... 

Hoping... 

Hoping he could be strong enough to fight something that powerful before he was called to fight one again.

Because the dragon wasn’t dead.

It couldn’t be.

The dragon wasn’t dead. 

Sylvain was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! Thanks so much for continuing to read this.

It had been two years since Sylvain had faced the dragon. He was stronger now, but not strong enough. His dreams were still filled with despair, but he had gotten better at hiding it. He worked late into the evenings when he couldn’t sleep, taking care of his duties assigned to him as the heir of House Gautier. He became a capable son.

Long gone were the carefree days of Sylvain the flirt. His mind was plagued by the dragon, and he would consider nothing else. 

He trained. His body had changed a lot. He looked almost like Gareth, a thought that might’ve made him laugh before, but now just made him miss the older warmonger. His parents praised the change. He was their alpha son, and now he was starting to look it. However, it strained the relationship between him and his brother, a beta. Sylvain wished things could’ve been different between them, but Sylvain had to become stronger. He could no longer idle by, and hope his parents would change their mind about him inheriting. It wouldn’t happen, even if Mikhail wanted it so desperately, it didn’t change the fact that everyone else preferred an alpha lord.

Sylvain now sat in a carriage, finally returning to the place of his greatest nightmares. It was something a doctor recommended that he do. To solidify that the danger was gone. Sylvain didn’t think it would work. It didn’t make sense. If anything, it would just make it all the more real again. To see that barren land again. The fires had made it unusable. No one lived there. It had been left in disrepair for two years. The dragon’s body was probably even still there, if it had even died. 

He still couldn’t believe the dragon had died. 

The road was uneven, and the carriage bumped along it. Sylvain’s mind buzzed with the thought of seeing that place again. He didn’t want to see it again. Should he have them turn around? But it would be a waste to come all this way just to turn around. Sylvain wished he didn’t have to listen to this quack doctor, but his parents had insisted, and he had gotten a bit better when he did most of the things the doctor suggested. It was clear that Ashe Duran was a good doctor, not a quack, but it felt better to call him a quack sometimes. It was a struggle. Sylvain hated doctors.

He looked out of the window of the carriage, the glow of the afternoon sun painted everything pale gold. Rows of wheat swayed on either side of the dirt road. People still farmed so close to the dragon ruins. Sylvain was somewhat amazed. He could never imagine being so brave. But then, he supposed everyone thought the dragon was dead.

But it wasn’t.

As the carriage drew closer to its destination, the wheat disappeared and the scenery turned into wild grass and saplings. The land was growing once more, and it felt surreal to Sylvain. His heart thundered in his chest as he stared out the window, his palms grew clammy. He didn’t want to be here. He couldn’t do it. 

Sylvain gripped the wood of the seat he was on tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He would keep them closed for just a moment... just long enough to calm down, and then he would open them again. He could do this. The dragon was dead. He wasn’t going to die the moment they arrived.

The dragon couldn’t possibly be dead, right? 

The carriage came to a stop. 

Sylvain felt sick. Even so, he forced himself to his feet. 

Was the world spinning? He somehow made it outside of the carriage. His boots sunk into the grass and weeds outside of it. There was barely even a road. The driver still sat on his perch, patiently waiting for Sylvain to finish his business. 

Sylvain took another slow step, carefully making his way toward the spot that was devoid of any growth at all. The magic of the dragon’s breath still leaving much of it barren. There was a large tablet with the names of those who died there inscribed on it near the road. That spot was covered in flowers, many dying. Sylvain stared at it for a long moment, calming himself. He found Gareth’s name on it, and a wave of pain crashed through him. He missed his friends. It had been a long time since he talked to anyone outside of his home. 

He tore his gaze from the tablet, shivering. He wouldn’t cry. He  _ couldn’t  _ cry, even though he wanted to. He wanted to...

Sylvain left the tablet behind, boots crunching on the hard, cracked dirt. He stared at the giant dragon corpse that lay in the middle of the dehydrated land. It didn’t look like it had decayed at all. The deep blue scales on its body shimmered in the afternoon light. Sylvain stared at it frozen in his tracks. 

His heart raced in his chest, and his mouth went dry.

How do you breathe again?

Sylvain covered his mouth with his hands, trying to focus on his breathing. 

But he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t.

He  _ couldn’t _ . 

His eyes blurred. He was crouching now. Was that him gasping? Sylvain’s eyes burned with tears. He clutched at the rock hard dirt, trying to sink his fingers into it. 

Breathe!

Breathe!

Breathe!

Just  _ breathe _ ! 

His lungs ached. He couldn’t focus. It was too much. 

Too much. 

...too much. 

Sylvain passed out. The coachman hurried over to check on the young master, who was thankfully still breathing. Because he wasn’t young enough to be dragging the young lord around, the coachman merely sat down next to his lord and waited for him to wake up.

It usually didn’t take too long. Though, sometimes the servants wished it would. The young master always looked so tired. 

* * *

“Please take care of her...” Sylvain woke from a strange dream, feeling a bit refreshed. The coachman sat next to him, but his jaw had gone slack as he stared ahead to where the dragon’s body was. 

Sylvain was suddenly very aware of where he was. He was afraid to look. He slowly turned his head, and the corpse was gone. There was no sign of it at all. No bones, nothing. Nothing but the cracked dirt and dust. 

In its place, was a bundle of cloth. Sylvain stood slowly, walking over to it. Inside the blankets was a baby... the baby from his dream. Sylvain’s mind swam. He was going insane.

“The dragon turned into a baby?” the coachman asked. Sylvain didn’t know. He didn’t even understand, but he couldn’t just leave the child there. It was only a baby! So he picked them up. The servants at the manor were going to lose their minds, his parents even more so. Still, Sylvain couldn’t leave the child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks for coming back to read more ^^

It had been two years since Sylvain had taken in the baby that replaced the corpse of the dragon. He called her his daughter and declined to tell anyone of her origins, and she became the heir to House Gautier when Sylvain took over as Head of House a year ago. His parents had been wholeheartedly opposed to the decision, since they considered her to be of mixed blood (commoner-noble) lineage, despite believing that she was Sylvain’s blood child. She certainly looked more and more like Sylvain as she grew, which was a bit eerie to Sylvain as Darcy wasn’t actually his child... he thought. 

She looked just like Sylvain except for her eyes, which were a bright golden color. It was an odd color for eyes, but they looked surprisingly natural on her, and no one really questioned it. 

Darcy was extremely skilled in magic. Though her strong point was the fire element, she also was very good at barrier magic. Sylvain wasn’t particularly surprised by her prowess. She seemed almost like an echo of the dragon he had faced a long time ago now. He hoped she would never turn into a monster like that because he was growing rather attached to her at this point.

Darcy was a sweet girl after all. She smiled a lot and enjoyed spending time with Sylvain even when he was working. She truly changed his life. Sylvain, despite being an alpha and head of his house, became disinterested in marriage and continuing his bloodline because Darcy became more important than that. He had to take care of and look after her, and most of all, spend time with her.

Sylvain still read books to her before she went to bed, and taught her magic or swordsmanship whenever he had the time. He loved spending time with his daughter more than anything else. She was the light of his day, and he often felt bad how much time she spent with just the servants. 

Perhaps he cared too much for a child of dubious origins, but it was hard not to when they were a pure and good child like that. One that even looked like she was his child. He couldn’t help it. He would always love her more than life.

* * *

Sylvain’s parents were determined to have him marry though. Eventually managing to force him to go to a soiree held by Duchess Fraldarius, who had recently married the eldest son. If Sylvain remembered correctly, they had been engaged for a long time and were both alphas. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence among nobility for two alphas to marry since their children would be that much more likely to be born alphas. It had to be a difficult relationship though. 

Sylvain hated social gatherings. He didn’t get the chance to read to Darcy before bed, which was more upsetting than he had expected it to be. He had just arrived to the Fraldarius manor, and he already wished to leave.

“Marquess Gautier! It has been so long since I’ve seen you at a social gathering,” Lady Rowe greeted him with a purr. She seemed to be eyeing Sylvain like a piece of meat. He met her eyes and gave a smile.

“A pleasure, Lady Rowe,” Sylvain responded, kissing her hand in greeting. He then bid her farewell to make his greetings to the hosts, which was an excuse he luckily still had to run away with. Lady Rowe was a beta, and she made him feel uncomfortable. He hoped he wouldn’t speak with her again for the rest of the evening. 

“Duke Fraldarius, a pleasure to see you again,” Sylvain greeted Glenn, who he had met more than once on the frontlines of the border. Glenn smiled back at him. He had cut his hair short in the years since Sylvain had seen him last and was looking more like his father. 

“I’m glad to see you’re doing well, my friend,” Glenn replied. 

“You as well,” Sylvain nodded, turning to the duchess, who looked tired but happy. The preparations for a large party like this had probably worn her out since it was her first time hosting one, “It is nice to finally meet you, Duchess.” She smiled at him. Her blonde hair had been curled and pinned up. She looked very refined in her green dress.

“I’m glad to meet you at last as well,” she smiled prettily. Sylvain then took his leave to let another noble greet them. He grabbed a wine class off a tray from a passing servant and took a sip with a soft sigh. He could already feel young ladies drilling holes into his back with their eyes. He was one of the few eligible bachelors there after all. 

About two glasses into the chardonnay that was being served, Sylvain noticed an alluring smell. His eyes traveled across the party toward where it was coming from. The balcony. He dismissed himself from the conversation and made his way toward the balcony. He was surprised there was an omega there. Usually no one let their omega children attend one, selling them off to the highest bidding noble as soon as they came of age. It was kind of sad, really.

Sylvain was surprised to find out it was Lord Fraldarius, who was practically growling at the obviously drunk Earl Rowe, who was trying to seduce the omega without noticing how royally he was failing. Sylvain approached slowly, tapping the Earl gently on the shoulder.

“My, Earl, you’re looking rather intoxicated. Maybe it’s about time you head on home,” Sylvain said politely, but adding a flare of his own alpha pheromones to get the point across as well as cover up a portion of the omegas. Earl Rowe seemed to come to and nodded toward Sylvain before making his way elsewhere.

“I didn’t need your help,” Felix spoke in a biting tone.

“No, of course not,” Sylvain responded, brushing off Felix’s hostility. He took a sip of his wine, glancing at Felix curiously. He would’ve never expected to meet an omega here. He hadn’t even known the second son of House Fraldarius was an omega. He was surprised the family managed to keep that under wraps. 

Felix still seemed to be glaring at Sylvain, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to move the conversation forward. It had been a long time since he tried to hold one with someone that wasn’t a child or one of the maids that had kids or younger siblings. He didn’t really know what people talked about. Especially not nobles. 

“I heard you have no interest in marrying,” Felix spoke suddenly, looking curiously at him. Perhaps it was because Sylvain had become disinterested in him almost as soon as their conversation seemed to die off. 

“Political marriages seem like a pain,” Sylvain sighed, dropping his mask of nobility. No one would particularly listen to an omega speaking badly of an alpha anyway, unfortunately for them. Felix didn’t respond, looking hard at the garden below the balcony for a long moment.

It was a cool evening. Sylvain liked it. He preferred the cold after all. 

“Then would you... consider marrying me?” Felix asked suddenly. Sylvain nearly spat out his wine.

“Wh-what?” he spluttered. Felix looked determined.

“I don’t want to marry some pervert who’s just gonna add me to their omega harem, and since you don’t really want to marry anyone, maybe I could check that box for you! I won’t trouble you for anything other than marriage. You don’t have to pair with me, or go to social gatherings with me, or anything! I’ll be a proper wife, and I won’t take any of your time... just... consider it,” Felix spoke in a hurried voice. His cheeks were bright red, and his eyebrows were furrowed. He clearly didn’t want to ask for this, and yet hoped that Sylvain was the type to be fine with sheltering an omega without expecting anything. Though he had judged right, it was a bit surprising for Sylvain to have been seen through so clearly. 

“I’ll...” Sylvain started, still a bit overwhelmed and a bit buzzed, “I’ll take it into consideration. That would certainly be a favorable situation for me.” But an omega marchioness? He wasn’t so sure his parents would like that... though could they even stop him? He’d have to look into it. Though it would probably be necessary to become a pair with the young Fraldarius regardless, so they could keep the air of a happily married pair. Otherwise there could be problems. Especially with him hosting, so many of the married ladies were alphas without omegas after all. He would be like a slab of prime steak being dangled in front of them. 

“Are you sure about this?” Sylvain asked after a moment. Felix still looked a bit embarrassed. He didn’t even try to meet Sylvain’s eyes.

“It’s not like I have any better options,” he answered after a long moment. Sylvain pitied him a bit. That had to be true, and even if Felix was marrying down, his family would likely still be pleased with him marrying the great Dragon Slayer, even if the name only served to make Sylvain feel sick. 

When Sylvain finally left the party in the evening he had a lot weighing on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks again for giving this read ^^

“You want to marry an omega!?” Sylvain’s mother was clearly scandalized. He stared at her, his expression unchanging. 

“Consider this a compromise. You want me to marry, so I found a willing partner,” Sylvain responded, eyes shifting away from his mother’s fiery gaze. He knew the Dowager Marchioness would not be pleased with his request, but he didn’t particularly care either. She couldn’t stop him. He’d checked. 

“You! You’re lucky your father isn’t alive to stop you,” she spat, “He’s probably rolling in his grave right now.” Sylvain merely smiled.

“Of course,” he replied, “I was just letting you know as a courtesy. I’m already discussing the dowry with the duke.” 

“You’re  _ what _ !” she said in a shrill voice. Her lady’s maid fanned her furiously, and his mother’s face had gone quite pale.

“Calm down, milady. You’ll faint,” the maid warned. The Dowager Marchioness looked like she had no intention of calming down. Sylvain bowed slightly to his mother.

“I’ll take my leave now, Mother. I’d hate to stress you out any further,” he told her before hurriedly leaving her small house to run back to the main manor. 

Behind him, he could hear his mother shout, “Well at least you know!” He laughed softly to himself. She was much easier to deal with now that she lived in a separate house away from Darcy and himself. 

If it weren’t for all the paperwork Sylvain had to go through as the head of the household, he probably would’ve been forced back onto the border. He was the famous Dragon Slayer, after all. He felt tired just thinking about it. It didn’t help that all the reports just kept piling up with mana beast sightings and attacks were growing more and more frequent as time passed. It was obviously tied to the dragon that died all those years ago, but Sylvain didn’t know how nor did he have an idea of how to even begin to peel that onion. Problem solving had never been his forte, after all. 

The wedding was probably being rushed a bit. Sylvain wasn’t entirely sure why, but it almost felt like the duke was worried Sylvain would change his mind about marrying an omega. Sure, it was a bit unconventional, but it wasn’t unheard of. Lady Martritz had married Baroness Dominic, who was an omega as well. So he certainly wasn’t the first noble to do so. 

It was already growing cold again outside, even though the Wyvern Moon had barely begun. Sylvain was getting married in two moons to Lord Fraldarius, who he had only had one conversation with to date. It wasn’t exactly surprising they hadn’t seen each other since the Duchess’s party nor unusual, but it felt colder than he’d expected his future engagement to be like. Though, perhaps that was because he had once been a hopeless romantic.

“Milord, an urgent message from the border just arrived,” his butler, Silas, said, stepping silently into Sylvain’s office. Sylvain held his hand out for the letter, setting his quill down gently. He should probably take a break soon to stretch or something before he felt like he was becoming part of the chair. 

Sylvain felt exhausted the moment he laid eyes on the message. He knew it was bad news, but he still found himself wishing it wasn’t. Another town had been attacked and nearly wiped out by mana beasts. They were requesting aid. He wished the king would stop dragging his feet on providing aid. These attacks were bleeding Sylvain’s house dry. He was going to have to go to the border himself soon if he couldn’t get at least Duke Fraldarius to consider joining forces with them. Hopefully his marriage to Lord Fraldarius would help with that as well.

Sylvain ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, “Silas, send this letter to the King, and I’ll give you one in a second for the Duke.” 

“Another plea for aide, mi'lord?” Silas asked with a grim expression. Sylvain merely sighed in response, pulling a sheet of paper from a drawer and lifting his quill once more. 

He worked late into the night that evening as well, wondering if he could push up the date for the wedding. If that was even plausible. Was he rushing? Sylvain had so much to worry about that maybe the whole thing was just a bad idea. He didn’t know. 

Marquess Gautier fell asleep at his desk. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but it was becoming more common with all the mana beast attacks. The maids felt bad for him when he was caught sleeping in there when they were doing their early morning rounds of cleaning, and his butler often did his utmost to coax his lord to bed, not always succeeding. 

“Daddy! No sleeping!” Darcy admonished Sylvain, grasping his arm with her small hands and trying to crawl into his lap, “It’s Darcy’s time.” Sylvain smiled slightly at his daughter’s voice, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“Ah, I fell asleep in the office,” he spoke after a long moment. Darcy continued to pull and prod at him, as if that would make him wake up faster. Sylvain instead just had a slightly harder time gathering his surroundings.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he greeted Darcy finally who stopped shaking him then, finally happily seated in his lap. Sylvain’s back and neck was hurting a little from the position he had been asleep in.

“Good morning! You know, you missed out on breakfast,” she told him, “We had pancakes with strawberries! You shouldn’t sleep during breakfast, we won’t have strawberries for much longer. I know that, ‘cause I’m four now, Daddy.” Sylvain nodded along to her story, yawning for a moment.

“Really? You’re so smart, Darcy. What else do you know?” Sylvain asked her. A maid had brought in crayons and paper for Darcy to use while she was sitting with Sylvain in his office, mostly to keep her from drawing on documents, which was something that had happened before. Several nobles received Darcy’s artwork in correspondence for a week.

And so she told him. 


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding date had honestly snuck up on Sylvain. He knew it was coming, but even when he started his way toward Garreg Mach a few days before, it hadn’t quite hit him yet. Darcy had been practicing her dancing and her manners since it was her first official outing where she would have to interact with nobles, though Sylvain made sure his mother would be with her at all times to keep her from being overwhelmed by people. 

He was going to get married... to basically a stranger. Sylvain leaned back against the carriage wall with a sigh. He looked over toward Darcy who was chatting merrily with her stuffed animal. She looked up at him and grinned.

“Are you bored, Daddy?” she asked. Her curly hair had been tied back earlier, but a few unruly strands still stuck out of it. She was so cute.

“A little bit,” he responded with a smile. She laughed at him.

“That’s what happens when you read books with small letters all the time! Nanny told me so,” Darcy told him with a wise expression. Sylvain felt a smile creep onto his face. What was that? She continued to talk animatedly about things that both made sense and didn’t until they finally arrived at the giant church in the center of Fodlan. 

Darcy was instantly amazed by how big it was and entranced by the view once they stepped out of the carriage together. The fortress was bustling with people arriving for the wedding and festivities. Sylvain felt tired already just thinking about it all. 

They were quickly escorted inside by a nun who showed them to their rooms for their stay during the wedding. Sylvain should’ve been relieved to finally be able to rest, but his mind was already drifting back to work as he paced around his room while Darcy ran around, throwing herself on the couch and then the bed, declaring both of them squishy enough for her tastes. 

Once Darcy had finally settled down, Sylvain got a nun to show them around the place. Darcy loved every moment of it, her eyes taking in every bit of information she could from the stained glass windows and old stone walls. Their steps echoed in the halls, and on their way to the chapel, Sylvain caught sight of some of the students that were studying there. They were almost all alphas from the smell. His class had been that way as well, all alphas and a select few betas that were counted lucky to be able to attend the prestigious academy. 

The chapel was probably the most beautiful place in the entire fortress. Sylvain might’ve been as impressed as Darcy was with how tall the vaulted ceilings were if it wasn’t a familiar sight from his school days. He had graduated from the academy when he was eighteen after spending three years there learning to fight and lead. It helped him a lot since he immediately started fighting on the Sreng border after he had graduated. 

The chapel was now covered in ribbons and bouquets and perfectly dressed for the wedding that would take place in the morning. It made the whole thing almost real to him then, like it was just now punching him in the face as he looked at the decorations. He was getting married. 

“You’re gonna meet your new dad tomorrow. Are you excited?” Sylvain asked, looking down at Darcy who was reaching for one of the flowers near her. She jumped and pulled her back toward herself before looking at Sylvain with an embarrassed smile.

“I dunno... I think one dad is good enough for me,” she smiled. Sylvain smiled a little at her words, ruffling her hair.

“Too bad,” he responded, “You’re getting another whether you like it or not!” She grinned at him.

“I hope he’s nice like you,” Darcy said. Sylvain paused in thought for a moment.

“I hope so too,” he replied after a beat. Darcy was running through the aisles excitedly now, probably missing what he said completely. The nun was smiling at the two of them though. He didn’t remember what she said her name was, but she seemed nice. He should probably ask again before he forgets.

* * *

It was a cold, gloomy morning. Probably not the best day for a wedding to any one who was at all superstitious, but Sylvain liked that it was cold and hoped that it would at least not snow. If it snowed now, their return might be delayed and Sylvain really needed to get back to the estate and settle the new Marquess in as quickly as possible so he could begin addressing the mana beast problems by the border. He was going to have to investigate it all himself, after all, and it was never a bad idea to visit all of the nearby towns. 

Sylvain was dressed in all white for the occasion. His valet fussed over the details like what cufflinks he should wear and such while Sylvain found himself utterly lost in thought. He often felt like he was wading through a never ending cycle of work. 

His mother was escorted into the room by a nun to check in on him. She wore a lavender dress, and her blonde hair had been tucked up into an elaborate updo and accented by ivory, jeweled hair pieces. Sylvain had a feeling she planned on outdoing all the other ladies at the wedding with her extravagant outfit since she didn’t have to worry about outshining the “bride”. Sylvain had to hold back a sigh at the thought. Sometimes he wished she would try to hold back a little. 

“Isn’t it a little dull to wear all white?” the dowager marchioness asked, clucking her tongue lightly. Sylvain’s eyebrow twitched at her words. “It’s so very... traditional.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Sylvain responded stiffly.

“Your wedding is already anything but. You might as well have gone all out,” she replied in a bored tone. She hid her expression with her fan, but Sylvain could already tell she had haughty grin under there from the way her light brown eyes twinkled.

“I’ll be sure to take that into consideration,” he said sarcastically. Sylvain’s eyes drifted to the mirror near him. His outfit covered almost all of his scars from the battle with the dragon. He was even wearing gloves. It felt so strange to see himself all powdered up to look perfect for a few hours. It barely even looked like himself in his reflection. He looked like that moment in his life had never happened. He didn’t like it.

Sylvain managed to tear his eyes away from it after a moment, no longer wanting to look anyway, “We should head down. The ceremony will start soon.” He held his elbow out to his mother, who quickly stepped in stride with him. 

“I’m glad you’re finally settling down, Sylvain. You need someone to help you with all the work, and some good heirs,” his mother spoke suddenly with a gentle smile on her face, “I was worried you’d work yourself to an early death like your father.” She squeezed his elbow gently before releasing him to take her seat in the front aisle next to Darcy, who looked absolutely adorable in a blue dress. Flowers had been braided into her hair by a lady’s maid. 

Sylvain missed his chance to respond, a little shaken by her sudden motherly behavior. He did his best to hide how affected he was by her words as he stepped up to where the priest stood. The priest was a tall man with navy hair and an expressionless face. Sylvain had spoken to him a couple of times when he was a student at Garreg Mach and once more before the wedding. He was kind, although a bit hard to talk to. He had almost forgotten his name, Byleth.

Moments later wedding music began to echo through the church, drawing Sylvain’s eyes to the giant doors where Lord Fraldarius would soon enter through. For some reason, he suddenly felt nervous and could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears. The doors swung open to reveal Felix and his elder brother. Felix’s face was covered with a veil as was customary for a bride, but he wore a suit that matched Sylvain’s almost exactly. 

They slowly made their way down the aisle, and Sylvain did his best to calm himself down. It turned out he wasn’t as ready as he thought he was to marry a total stranger. He had to be though. It was far too late to back out of it all now. 

Felix now stood across from Sylvain, and Byleth read their vows. Both of them responding with simple “I do”s. Sylvain removed Felix’s veil. He suddenly realized how beautiful the omega was, stopping for a moment to gaze at him. Felix clearly looked confused by his hesitation and intense stare, frowning slightly as his cheeks turned a pale red. 

Sylvain finally remembered himself a few moments later, hands firmly pulling Felix into a sudden, quick peck. When they pulled apart, there was polite applause from the gathered nobility, and the two walked out of the church together, hand in hand. A nun waited outside to escort the pair of them back to Sylvain’s room to perform their duties as newlyweds. Sylvain didn’t think they would be completing that task though.

He released Felix’s hand once they were alone in the room, glancing at him for a moment before walking over to the table and pouring himself a glass of wine. Felix remained in place, staring at the ground, and Sylvain figured he should give him a moment to process everything. He took a sip of the wine and waited awhile before he finally spoke.

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to... just warn me when your heat is near. I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist if all your pheromones suddenly assault me,” Sylvain started, finishing off his glass, “Though, I do think we should become a pair at some point. It’ll probably keep you safer, especially when you’re alone at the estate.” He didn’t really want to push Felix too much because he would prefer their relationship remained amiable at a minimum. 

“I...” Felix started, “Ok.” He sighed, knitting his brows. He slowly came to sit across from Sylvain, “I suppose I have to warn you then, that there was a reason my brother insisted on this date for the wedding.” Sylvain poured Felix a glass of wine.

“Hm?” he hummed in acknowledgement. 

“My heart starts tomorrow,” Felix admitted, looking uncomfortable. Sylvain blinked.

“Oh... Oh wow, that is... soon,” he responded, “Do you want to...?” He decided better of actually saying the words aloud, considering how bristled Felix was already looking. Felix shook his head in reply.

“I’m not...” he started. He looked as though he was eating something bitter, and Sylvain pitied him for the difficult situation he had been put in, “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“That’s fine,” Sylvain told him slowly, “Then I’ll sleep in Darcy’s room, so no accidents happen. I’ll probably bring her by later tonight since that’ll be the best time for you to see her. Since you’ll be resting tomorrow. Do I need to procure you some suppressants. I can’t imagine your brother let you pack any, considering his plan.” Felix was staring into the glass Sylvain had poured him with a sour expression. Sylvain sighed.

“Do you think you’ll be able to leave after tomorrow if I get you suppressants tonight?” he asked. He wasn’t entirely sure how an omega’s heat worked since he hadn’t been around any growing up. His father was an alpha, and his mother a beta. None of the servants were allowed to be omegas as it would be risky since nearly all of the staff were alphas. Sylvain had never particularly bothered with bedroom talk with the omegas he had slept with while he had been traveling across his territory and defending the border, and he refused to sleep with any that were in heat anyway. So everything about Felix’s secondary sex was essentially new to him. He just knew that omegas had heat cycles and always smelled nice to him. Felix did smell better than most omegas he had come across though.

“Maybe,” Felix responded, “It’s been a long time since I’ve missed several doses.” Sylvain nodded in response. 

“I’ll prepare for us to be awhile then,” he replied. He then stood, stretching a bit before ducking out of the door to go find one of the nuns or priests. It was better he didn’t speak to any nobles or servants about what he and his husband were getting up to after all. They would all assume he was rejecting Felix.

Sylvain returned later with Darcy and suppressants. Darcy looked excited, despite how she hid behind Sylvain when they entered. Felix was staring out of the window in the room. He turned toward them when they came in though.

“Mission accomplished!” Sylvain declared with a grin, dropping the medicine in Felix’s hands, “I hope this helps. Also, this is my daughter, and now yours, Darcy.” Felix looked down at the little girl with golden eyes that almost looked like an exact duplicate of Sylvain.

“She looks just like you,” he responded stiffly. Sylvain could tell Felix was feeling awkward, and likely hadn’t really been around children since he was one himself.

“Of course I do!” Darcy said confidently, despite remaining half behind Sylvain’s leg, “I’m Daddy’s child!” Sylvain laughed at her response. It would probably take awhile for the two of them to get used to each other. He hoped they would get along.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for another chapter!

The carriage back to the estate was mostly silent. Darcy was clearly too nervous to talk as much as she usually did around Felix, which was mostly to be expected, considering how she had clung to Sylvain during their initial meeting almost a week ago. Sylvain hadn’t been aware of how long an omega’s heat could last. 

Sylvain busied himself with the paperwork he’d had delivered by his butler while he was staying in Garreg Mach. He wasn’t really sure how to start a conversation with Felix, and the guy didn’t really look like he wanted to chat, so Sylvain just left him alone. It would take all day to get back, and it was better to not make things super awkward anyway. Since they were all trapped together. 

At some point, Darcy fell asleep against Sylvain as they drew nearer to the estate. Sylvain smiled at her, adjusting her so that her head was on his thigh, which he figured would be more comfortable for her. Since she was asleep, he figured he could discuss some things with Felix without being interrupted to explain every other thing to Darcy.

“Would you like a few days to settle in before you begin your duties, or would you like to begin tomorrow?” Sylvain asked, tucking the documents he had out into his briefcase, careful not to upset Darcy as he did. 

“Right away would be preferable,” Felix responded. There was still a frown on his face, but Sylvain decided to ignore it. It was probably just his resting appearance as opposed to him actually being upset about anything other than the fact that he had been stuck in a carriage all day. 

“Alright,” Sylvain replied with a satisfied nod. He planned on looking over Felix’s work until it looked satisfactory anyway, but it would make things easier on him nonetheless, “I’ll have an assistant go over it with you and stay with you until you’re comfortable with it all.” Felix looked mildly surprised by Sylvain’s reply, and Sylvain couldn’t tell why. He wished he could though, because he couldn’t guess what had surprised Felix. 

“Also, please let me know when you’re ready to be paired with me. I’d rather you didn’t go to any social gathering or anything like that until we are,” Sylvain started, moving on from studying Felix’s expressions. It seemed like his staring was making him a little uncomfortable from his red cheeks and averted eyes.

“Are you sure?” Felix spoke in a soft voice, sounding a bit strained. Sylvain smiled slightly.

“Of course. There’ll be worse talk if we show up unpaired than not at all. Everyone will just think we’re honeymooning,” he responded in an amused tone. He liked Felix’s embarrassed expressions. Felix didn’t respond, instead stared out the carriage window. They were only a bit longer from their destination. Sylvain could tell because he was starting to recognize the scenery. It was a bit of a relief that their travel would be over soon. He wished travelling didn’t take so long, but magical tools had already shortened their trip considerably. 

“Oh, right! You have an allowance, so if you want anything just let the servants know. You’ll only have betas working in your wing, so as long as you don’t venture out without one of them beside you, you should be safe whether you’re in heat or not,” Sylvain said suddenly. He wanted to assure Felix as much as possible of his safety, “If you have any problems, please let me know, so I can replace them.” Felix looked surprised again. Was it his consideration that was taking him off guard? His family had kept him well hidden and unmarried for a long time, he couldn’t imagine they weren’t considerate towards him. He wondered why he seemed to have such a bad impression of alphas. 

“Th-thank you,” Felix replied with down-cast eyes and reddened cheeks. _Cute_. 

The carriage came to a stop in front of the manor. Sylvain carefully picked Darcy up in his arms and stepped out before Felix. Since his arms were full, he was unable to help Felix down as he was supposed to, but it looked like Felix didn’t like being treated like a lady when he rejected the coachman’s hand, looking extremely uncomfortable. Sylvain made sure one of Felix’s assigned beta valets escorted him to his wing of the manor while he carried Darcy off to her room. 

Sylvain had to make a lot of preparations when he decided to marry an omega, specifically to ensure that there was no reason for any alphas to enter the area where Felix would be staying because he anticipated that they wouldn’t immediately become a pair, and accidents simply couldn’t be tolerated. 

He was sure that even risking it like this would be thought of negatively by everyone around him, but he honestly just wanted to have a good relationship with the person he was married to. Sylvain had seen his parents. They could barely tolerate one another’s presence for more than a few hours. Nor did they have an inkling of respect for each other. His father thought his mother was worthless because she was a beta, and his mother had grown angry under his treatment. Sylvain didn’t want that for himself. Even if it was just a mutually beneficial arrangement, anything was better than his parents constant infighting. 

Sylvain was glad to finally be back at home, even if he ended up going straight back into working in his office as if he’d never left. The amount of documents had surely doubled in his absence despite how much he had dealt with during his stay at Garreg Mach. At least he could sort out things for Felix now. That was certainly a load off his back.

* * *

Things fell back into their usual rhythm pretty quickly, considering Sylvain only really saw Felix at mealtimes, if at all. Their relationship remained as cold as it had been before, but Sylvain found Felix looking prettier and prettier to him, even smelling sweeter. It was a bit strange to him, but he did his best to merely file the thoughts, thinking he’d mull over them later.

...Sylvain never really got to it though.

He remained busy, though a little less than before, and he was starting to feel confident in Felix’s ability in a month after a week of consistently flawless work. He was a little impressed, considering it took him far longer to adapt to desk work. 

Because of this though, Sylvain could now begin preparations to go to the border again.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re leaving?” Felix stared at Sylvain in surprise, his eyes widened. He clearly hadn’t expected Sylvain to leave the estate so soon after their wedding, but Sylvain had put off this trip long enough. Though he wasn’t sure how long it would take. 

“I have to. I’m sure you’re a little aware of the situation on the Sreng border,” Sylvain responded sheepishly. He felt bad about running off on them so quickly. Darcy was taking it all well from the looks of it, but it also wasn’t the first time Sylvain had gone on a trip for her. 

“How...” Felix started, pushing his food around his plate gently with a fork, “How long will you be gone?” Sylvain pondered the question for a moment. 

“Maybe... one or two months?” he said after some consideration, “I’ll have to go on a few subjugation expeditions.” He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Darcy gazed at him with a curious expression.

“That’s too long, Daddy,” she pointed out. Sylvain chuckled softly in embarrassment. He hadn’t expected her to call him out on that, but Darcy had started to take a liking to Felix since he helped her with her studies a bit. Sylvain had asked Felix to do that for him, and was rather pleased with the results.

“Mmm,” he hummed, rubbing the back of his head with a hand, “There are more problems than last time.” He responded to her as simply as he could, but he could tell Darcy wasn’t really pleased with his response. She didn’t really say anything back though, opting to pout instead. Sylvain didn’t particularly know how to go about cheering her up. Usually he could just wait, and Darcy’s steam would eventually run out. He preferred to not leave things on a bad note, just in case though.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be back sooner than you think,” Sylvain smiled brightly, “Besides, whenever you miss me, make sure to pester Marquess Gautier until you feel better, hmm?” Sylvain looked toward Felix who looked put upon. He was certainly giving Sylvain quite the nasty glare. 

“I... I’m not sure Felix would like that,” Darcy responded nervously, reacting to the expression Felix was making. 

“Sure he would!” Sylvain responded, knowing from the maid’s reports that Felix usually waited impatiently for his and Darcy’s scheduled meeting times. If Felix hadn’t liked Darcy, he would never had suggested she visit him more either. It was important to give them time to warm up to each other if he wanted them to have a good relationship, after all. 

“The Marquess just doesn’t like me deciding things for him,” Sylvain told Darcy gently. She nodded furiously in response to that.

“Me neither!” she looked to Felix with a conspiratorial expression. Sylvain was taken a bit off guard by it, but it was clear that Darcy thought Felix needed more allies than Sylvain did. It was likely due to her alpha nature. She probably wanted to protect him even though she was only a child. 

“Ah, you’re already leaving the nest! What ever shall I do if I come home and you’re already wanting to get married!” Sylvain declared, dabbing his eyes gently with a handkerchief. Darcy giggled.

“You’re so funny, Daddy.”

* * *

Sylvain managed to catch Felix alone very rarely, but that was fine with him in general. Though since he was preparing to leave Felix on his own with merely a month and a half’s experience looking after the household, Sylvain was a bit worried about him. So he decided to pause and catch hold of Felix instead of settling on merely greeting him in passing.

“Are you settling in comfortably?” Sylvain asked. His hand had barely grazed Felix’s elbow, but Felix had recoiled at his touch. It was certainly a bit of a stab at his pride. Sylvain felt a bit hated by the reaction, especially since Felix wouldn’t meet his eyes at all.

“Yes,” Felix answered stiffly, “I’m fine.” 

“I wanted to let you know that Darcy will be moving to your wing while I’m gone,” Sylvain started with an uncomfortable chuckle. He drew his hand back to himself, rubbing the back of his head quickly, “She has nightmares sometimes, so she might go to you for comfort... That’s why I want her closer to you for now.” 

“Alright,” Felix replied, still stiff as a board. His eyes flicked toward Sylvain for a moment, but he remained poised to run away. Sylvain had never felt like he had a particularly imposing presence, but Felix was starting to make him think he might. 

“You’re seriously ok? None of the servants are harassing you or anything, right?” Sylvain pressed, feeling a bit anxious with his trip now looming over his every thought.

“Yes,” Felix responded tersely. Sylvain sighed again, wishing he could alleviate the tension between them somehow. Would it always be like this between them?

“Alright. I just wanted to make sure you felt safe here,” Sylvain gave a small smile, “I was worried you might be uncomfortable in some way and suffer for it while I was gone.” Felix’s expression had gone hard, and Sylvain wondered if he had said something wrong.

“Uncomfortable?” Felix breathed in a soft voice. He was so quiet that Sylvain almost didn’t catch the question.

“Yes, I’d like you to not be,” he said, tilting his head slightly and attempting to hold his friendly smile in place. Felix met his eyes then.

“It’s impossible for me to be comfortable! I’m an  _ omega _ !” Felix snapped suddenly, catching Sylvain off guard, “I can’t go outside the estate because an alpha might attack me! I can’t do anything without being an inconvenience to someone! And you want  _ me _ to be comfortable? How? How can I be? In the presence of an  _ alpha _ ? Why do you even care?!” Sylvain could barely keep meeting Felix’s intense gaze. He clearly wasn’t aware how much he was spreading his pheromones in front of Sylvain. The whole hall practically smelled uniquely sweet and like  _ Felix _ . It was very difficult for Sylvain to not react at all.

“Being an omega doesn’t mean you’re undeserving of respect,” Sylvain struggled to say. He covered his nose with a handkerchief quickly. He felt bad that he couldn’t even withstand this much. He wanted to take Felix so desperately.

“I’m... I’m going to take my leave now. I suggest you quickly return to your wing, Marquess. Pardon me,” Sylvain practically ran from the hall, leaving Felix frozen in shock. Sylvain wished he had had the time to discuss all of Felix’s points in a calm manner, but he simply didn’t. Not like that at least. He wouldn’t give in to his secondary sex. He needed Felix to trust him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm mass posting what I've got done so far today. I might pick it back up at some point idk


	8. Chapter 8

Sylvain left to the border, taking Silas, his only unpaired alpha attendant left at the residence. The rest had been reassigned to other places, found new work in the nearby town, or retired early with pensions to ensure Felix’s safety. It had taken a while to re-situate all of them over the span of a few months, but Sylvain made sure they were all out by the time he left. What Felix had said to him still weighed heavily on his mind.

Felix was afraid of Sylvain. He didn’t trust Sylvain at all, and that was clear to him now. Sylvain wasn’t even sure if he would be able to get Felix to trust him ever. He hoped he could because he wanted them to have a good relationship, but it was already starting to feel like Felix would end up resenting him. 

He  _ understood _ , sure, why Felix felt that way, but it was still a hard pill to swallow for him. He remembered how he had left earlier that morning. Darcy waving the carriage away and sniveling like she usually did, and Felix glaring from the front step. He shouldn’t have left things between them like that, but what could he do about it now? 

When they arrived at the town that was experiencing the most attacks, they found it mostly evacuated except for a few soldiers that had been left to keep an eye on things. The town had clearly been overrun from what Sylvain could tell just from looking at it. The damage was nowhere near comparable to what the dragon had done years ago, but it was certainly comparable. 

“How many attacks are there usually in a week?” Sylvain asked the knight in charge, Sir Allen. He was a well built man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t particularly remarkable at first glance, but it was clear he was capable by the fact that he was still breathing after living in the town for months, protecting the citizens while they were evacuated, even volunteering to stay behind after.

“About three or four,” he answered grimly. Sylvain’s eyebrows raised. The number had gone up since the last report, which wasn’t a good sign. They were clearly defeating or running off the beasts, and yet they attacked more and more frequently. The information simply wasn’t adding up.

“Were you able to find out why or where they’re coming from?” Sylvain questioned him. Sir Allen looked uncomfortable under Sylvain’s intense gaze.

“No, I’m sorry, sir,” he answered dejectedly, “Our hands were too full with the evacuation, and now we’ve only got a few men. Not enough to investigate and defend.” 

“That’s fine,” Sylvain waved him off. He had Sir Allen take him to where the mana beasts had shown up from the last time, and began investigating all he could from what was left of the battle from a few days ago. The soldiers had looked more relaxed than Sylvain had expected them to, considering how much more battle they had been seeing since they began. 

There wasn’t much he could glean from what was left there. They had cleaned up most of the bodies, and the leftover tracks were mostly merged together and nonsensical. Sylvain traveled further out, inspecting the surrounding forest for more information though he didn’t find much he could work with before nightfall. 

Sylvain planned to wait until the next attack to gather more information and went back to settle in for the evening. He and Silas quickly made a fire and sat around a small fire together to discuss their findings. Sylvain liked to say his thoughts aloud to get a better grasp on them. Silas was always fine with being his sounding board for this.

“It seemed like they came from somewhere north of here,” Sylvain said finally, resting his chin on his thumb with the rest of his fingers curled in front of his mouth. The situation was troubling, and Sylvain was afraid he wouldn’t be able to solve it quickly like he wanted to. 

The night and following day passed them by peacefully. On Sylvain’s second evening, the mana beasts came thundering down the mountains near them. Their camp immediately became alive with people scrambling to equip their armor and prep for the upcoming battle. Sylvain pulled his chain mail on in seconds, as if he had never left the border at all, and was soon fully outfitted as trees began to crash to the ground under the charge of beasts. He gripped his spear tightly in his hands, and his heart hammered in his chest. He hadn’t been to battle since the dragon. His condition had been too bad to, and now, knees shaking, maybe he shouldn’t have tried this at all.

The mana beasts looked like over-sized wild boar. The same black liquid he had seen on the dragon dripped from the sounder of boars’ eyes and mouths. The similarities between the two made Sylvain wonder if the other beasts looked like that as well. The swine were deranged and wild. They screamed and ran through the knights waiting for them without a single moment of hesitation, finding only a swift death to meet them. Sylvain was finally starting to realize why the small skeleton crew was not concerned at all earlier. Killing mana beasts like this was no trouble at all. 

The battle was soon over. The blood of the beasts was black. Having fought mana beasts before, Sylvain was aware that the color of their blood was all wrong. Knowing that, the situation didn’t sit right with him at all. Instead, he felt more anxious than before. Something was clearly going on, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know about it anymore. 

Even so, the following morning, Sylvain set out to the mountains with Silas and Sir Allen to find where the boar had come from. To hopefully find out what was enraging the mana beasts. Silas tracked the boar tracks through the forest carefully, and they traveled deeper and deeper into the forests near the mountain. It grew steadily cooler as they did. Sylvain couldn’t shake the foreboding feeling in his chest since they began.

Their path came to an end at an old, abandoned dungeon in the mountains. That couldn’t be a good sign. 

“Shall we head back and gather a team to clear the dungeon?” Sir Allen asked, looking a bit nervous about headed further in. This was really above his pay grade, especially if there was anything stronger than a wild boar in there.

“Sounds like a plan,” Sylvain responded, and they turned around.

“You three aren’t leaving, are you?” 


	9. Chapter 9

What Felix and Darcy have been up to while Sylvain was gone! 

(Darcy Gautier doing a peace sign with her tongue out a little)

(Felix brushing Darcy’s hair before tying it up)

(Felix reading Darcy a story)

(Darcy calling Felix “Papa” and Felix being too embarrassed to respond)

(Bonus sketches of Darcy through the ages)


	10. Chapter 10

Sylvain whirled around, his spear coming just inches shy of the person that spoke, who was smiling. There was black ooze dripping from their mouth. Sylvain felt a shiver run down his spine. He hadn’t felt like this since he’d seen the dragon. Sir Allen held his shield up and had a hand on the hilt of his sword in a cold sweat. Silas was silent as the breeze. He was an assassin though. Sylvain was surprised to see the knife Silas had thrown had missed, considering his own attack had only been short. 

“You can’t leave, you know. You’ve been killing my children,” the robed man continued, more black dribbling down his chin. Sylvain wondered what was wrong with him to be dripping black blood like that constantly. 

“I don’t know if they’ll live longer if you keep killing them, you know,” he pointed out as if they were intentionally antagonizing him. Sylvain’s knuckles were going pale with how tightly he held his spear. He kept his stance wide, ready to adjust at any moment, but afraid to initiate battle so long as the robed man seemed like a noncombatant. Should he even risk it though? There was only three of them here.

“Oh well, I can just use one of you,” he said, clapping his hands together happily. Sir Allen stiffened in fear, but Sylvain took that as his queue to attack. He thrust his spear forward smoothly at the man, clashing with the barrier that surrounded him. A mage!

Sir Allen followed Sylvain’s lead quickly, charging in to bang his sword against the barrier, and managing to bash his shield against the robed man in a quick follow up. He spat black blood at the knight, who pulled back, yelping in pain as the black liquid burned the skin on his face. 

Sylvain didn’t want to let up their assault however. He could see the man’s lips moving around the chant of a spell he probably didn’t want him to finish. Sylvian was surprised by how well the mage could dodge around his precise jabs and slashes with the spear. 

Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. Silas was providing support from nearby, but Sylvain figured it was likely difficult to manage at the pace Sylvain and the mage were keeping. Lightning erupted from the mage’s hands, and Sylvain barely dodged the spell in time as the circle appeared beneath his feet. He was breathing heavily now. Moving around in this terrain was really doing a number on him. He should really train more. 

His spear clashed against yet another hastily conjured barrier. The magic circle had just barely formed at the mage’s fingertips when his spear hit it, breaking it instantly. Sylvain could tell the mage was grimacing with effort, handling the three of them at once had to be a difficult task, especially because he was a mage. 

“Well, I suppose that’s enough playing around,” the mage said suddenly with a grin. His chin was entirely black now, and he no longer seemed like he was catching his breath. Sylvain felt his chest clench with fear. He was just playing around? They were barely keeping up with him! There was certainly no way he could be stronger. 

Sylvain glanced over to Sir Allen, who looked like his spirit was just broken. He let out a deep sigh. He had to keep them all alive. He couldn’t let people die for no reason around him again. He would save them all, or he wouldn’t leave this mountain until he died too. He wrapped his hand to his spear quickly so he wouldn’t get disarmed suddenly. 

A giant black pool of ink appeared beneath the mage’s feet. They backed away from the edge of the pool cautiously, and from it rose a mana beast that looked like a griffin, eyes and mouth dripping with the liquid as the others had been. They were summons? There was no way. Why would he summon anything weaker than a dragon? Because it died? 

“Silas! Leave and report to the estate!” Sylvain shouted back to him. He couldn’t see Silas, but he knew he would listen to his order. Sylvain steeled himself to die. A griffin was likely too powerful for him to kill. 

The griffin screeched powerfully. Sylvain’s ears were ringing, and Sir Allen was knocked back by its voice alone. Sylvain swallowed the spit in his mouth. His knees were shaking again. He felt like he was back before that dragon. It cried out in pain and suffering as well, still so many died before it finally found rest. 

Sylvain’s ears were ringing. He was going to die. His fingers tightened around his spear. His hands were shaking. He was scared. He was scared again. He wanted to go bravely to his death like a good leader, but he also didn’t. He wanted much more to go home to Darcy. His precious daughter. His precious family. What if he never saw her again?

Sylvain wanted to run. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as he steeled himself to clash with the griffin’s sharp talons. He could feel his bones crack under the pressure of the griffin’s blow. It screeched again, knocking Sylvain back toward where Sir Allen was recovering from its last blow.

The hooded man was gone. Sylvain couldn’t worry about that now though. He hoped he hadn’t gone after Silas. Sylvain chanted under his breath, losing spells over and over as he parried and tried to hold his own against a far superior beast to himself. 

He just needed to last until the griffin died. That’s all. He could do it. He felt his bones cracking again as he took another attack on his spear that was threatening to snap as well. 

He could do it. He finally finished chanting a fire spell, releasing it from his mouth and sending it toward the griffin’s face. The griffin screeched again, knocking the fire spell back at Sylvain, who had to hastily dodge it. He could feel his arm burning but he couldn’t take his eyes off the griffin. If he survived he could address it then.

He could do it. Sweat burned his eyes, but he could barely afford to blink it away. He could tolerate the pain. He wanted to live. He slashed the griffin, finishing off another chant and sending a spear of light at the griffin, piercing its wing... or so he thought. The griffin’s feathers were merely singed. 

He could do it. Sir Allen was incapacitated. The griffin’s talon’s had broken through his shield and sent the man flying into a tree. Sylvain hadn’t seen him move since, but he couldn’t help him until the griffin was defeated. 

He... could do it. Sylvain couldn’t catch his breath anymore. His sides were in agony. This battle was dragging on too long. Soon Sylvain wouldn’t be able to dodge anymore. Was this all he could do? Was this all he could amount to? A dragon slayer defeated by a griffin. It was certainly something to scoff at. 

He... could do it? Sylvain was knocked to the ground. All the wind gone from his lungs. He felt pain all over his body. His eyes swam in his skull. He had to get up. He didn’t know if he could get up. He dragged himself to his feet anyway. His mind was heavy. His spear had finally snapped. Made of steel, and still it cracked under the pressure. Much like himself. So much for an alpha like him.

He couldn’t do it. Sylvain was now unarmed against a monster. It’s great beak oozed black liquid, and it’s yellow rimmed eyes were wild. His knees trembled beneath him, and he was half tempted to let his body give out beneath him. Instead, he grabbed Sir Allen’s dropped sword in a sliding dash.

He couldn’t do it. His body was on fire. His lungs were screaming for air. The sword trembled in front of him. This was his last stand. He charged in with a spell on his lips. He slashed at the griffin wildly, as deranged and unpredictable as the beast. 

Sylvain was thrown into the air from a kick of the griffin’s hind legs. He passed out before he even touched down. This was surely the moment he died.

“You aren’t dead yet, don’t worry,” a soft, feminine voice whispered in Sylvain’s mind, and it sounded familiar to him. He couldn’t place where he had heard it before though.


	11. Chapter 11

“Milord!” a maid stood quickly with an excited expression, “You’re awake!” Sylvain felt like his body had been weighed down. He couldn’t really move. It was confusing and upsetting. He tried his best to move, but the maid grasped him.

“Calm down, milord,” she spoke gently, “You’ve been asleep for quite awhile.” Her hands were gentle and calloused. She let go of his arm to ring the bell at his bedside. Sylvain wanted to move. He never liked sitting still. 

Silas appeared in the room after a short while, which was a relief to Sylvain. He didn’t really know where he was, so it was nice to see a familiar face. Silas made a beeline to Sylvain’s side, silver hair flowing back with how quickly he rushed over. He quickly took Sylvain’s hand into his own with a relieved expression on his face.

“I’m so glad you’re awake, Marquess,” he said with a small smile. Sylvain tried to return it, but he was already feeling tired.

“How much longer am I stuck here?” he managed to ask barely. He was pretty sure the words came out strange and garbled from the expression on Silas’s face. 

“You’ve... been asleep for a day. The healer said you’ll be back to normal tomorrow. She just needed some rest in between sessions,” Silas responded. He clearly looked like he was guessing at what his question might’ve been and decided upon giving Sylvain a full report. He continued in on the information they had on the mage and the griffin he summoned, but at some point, Sylvain fell back asleep. He had been quite tired.

* * *

When Sylvain woke again, he was alone, and it was dark. He sat up slowly, feeling much better than the first time. He still had all of his limbs which was a nice bonus. He was surprised that he had been left completely alone though. Slowly he realized he had been taken back to the manor. He was back home. 

That was a relief. Sylvain sighed softly and went to stand. He didn’t want to stay cooped up, and it would be nice if he could go for a short stroll. He pulled himself to his feet and was unsteady for a moment before he could start walking around. He pulled a coat on before he left his room. It had gotten a bit colder than he remembered it being when he left. Though not quite as cold as those mountains had been.

Sylvain stepped out into the quiet, dark hallway to find it empty as well as it would usually be. It was a bit of a relief to see things were as usual even if he had been convalescing. He didn’t particularly need someone hovering over him anyway. Alphas healed faster after all, and holy magic helped speed that process up even more so. He was all better as far as he could tell. It was almost as if that battle had never happened. 

Sylvain made his way down the plush, carpeted halls to the foyer, where he noticed Felix’s scent was lingering a little. It made him smile. Felix had come to greet him when he returned, too bad he had been too unwell to see his face. He had missed that grumpy face a little. 

He continued his walk out to the garden, that was mostly barren at the moment. Since the winter had killed all of the flowers and taken most of the leaves. Still, it had its own sort of eerie beauty. Sylvain breathed in the cool winter air happily. It was nice to be back home, even if he was the only one awake in the whole manor. He walked slowly through the garden, enjoying the fresh air and the stars.

“Marquess?” a voice Sylvain didn’t expect to call out to him. He turned toward it, his eyes meeting Felix’s wide eyes. Felix looked like he didn’t believe it was Sylvain standing there. Sylvain smiled at him.

“What are you doing up? It’s quite late, you know,” Sylvain spoke in a gentle tone. He didn’t want to mess up again and make Felix mad, but it was hard to know what his buttons might be. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Felix looked away from Sylvain, flushing slightly, but Sylvain didn’t notice at all in the dim light. 

“Would you like to walk with me?” Sylvain offered. He held his arm out toward Felix, hoping that they could become a little closer this time. Felix quietly nodded, gently taking Sylvain’s arm. The hold was a bit uncomfortable as it was clear to Sylvain that Felix was uncomfortable with the contact, but Sylvain decided not to mention it. 

The two of them walked around the garden in silence for a little while, and Sylvain was certainly glad for the company even without conversation. It was nice to have the warmth of someone else at his side, and the longer Felix held his arm, the more comfortable he became with the contact. It seemed Felix wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but Sylvain didn’t mind at all.

“Will you be leaving again soon?” Felix spoke suddenly as they headed back toward the manor. It was cold out, and Sylvain didn’t want Felix to catch a cold since he was in a thin jacket. He didn’t dare offer his own to Felix either for fear of upsetting him with his consideration. 

“Probably not. I can only imagine the fit Darcy would have if I did,” Sylvain responded with a chuckle, “Though I cannot guarantee it. I dare say I might have to go seek an audience with the King as soon as we’ve gathered enough evidence.” Their eyes met at that. Felix seemed surprised that Sylvain was talking about the King. Sylvain imagined Felix had met the King before, but then again... maybe he hadn’t. 

Felix didn’t ask more however, even though Sylvain had expected it. As soon as they reached the foyer, Felix immediately let go of Sylvain, putting distance again. Suddenly, Sylvain noticed Felix’s scent had gotten stronger again. He turned toward Felix with wide eyes.

“Felix?” he spoke impudently, but Felix had turned bright red and was shivering. He reached toward Felix carefully but didn’t dare to actually touch him, “Are you alright?” Felix’s scent was growing stronger still, and something stirred in Sylvain. 

“I... I’m,” Felix stuttered, eyes wide, “It’s not... not supposed to be this- this early.” It suddenly clicked in his head. Felix was going into heat. He grasped Felix’s arm quickly. Silas was back in the manor, and he sometimes did nightly rounds.

“I’ll take you back to your room,” Sylvain said quickly, swallowing. Just holding Felix’s thin arm was sending shocks through him. He wanted more than just want he had at that moment, but he wouldn’t... he  _ couldn’t _ . He had to resist. Sylvain instead focused on his mission. 

Felix allowed himself to be dragged around the manor toward his room by Sylvain. He was starting to feel absolutely desperate, and it didn’t help that there was a perfectly good alpha right there in front of him. He gazed hungrily at Sylvain, shivers running down his spine. His whole body felt hot, so, so hot. He wanted to get his clothes off. 

He grasped Sylvain’s hand with his free one gently, pulling it off of his arm to twine his fingers around the large, warm hand. He could feel the calluses on his palms and a couple scars. He wanted to see what else of Sylvain he hadn’t seen before. Alpha. He’s a handsome alpha. 

They reached Felix’s room, and Sylvain took him inside it quickly, unclasping their hands. He paused for a moment to meet Felix’s needy gaze; words stuck in his throat. He gently touched Felix’s face with one hand, wishing he could kiss him before rushing out and leaving Felix alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Sylvain woke uncomfortably hot. He threw his blankets off of him. The smell of Felix’s pheromones were still strong to him, but that made no sense at all. The omega should’ve been across the manor from him, yet still he could sent him. He wanted him, desperately. He’d never been drawn in by an omega’s pheromones like he was by Felix’s. 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, struggling to keep them open with how bright the morning was. Felix’s scent was still so strong to him. It didn’t make sense. How could he still smell him? He then noticed that next to him, under the covers, was Felix. Sound asleep, and still so clearly in heat. His gown clung to his skin, giving Sylvain an idea of what he might look like under there. Sylvain wanted to undress him. 

Sylvain’s head swam in confusion. Did he make a mistake? Clearly he hadn’t touched Felix. He would’ve remembered that. But they were together nonetheless, so what had happened when he fell asleep? He was definitely in his room, so did Felix come to him then? He hadn’t expected that at all. It was hard to even focus on that at all. Felix looked so  _ good _ . Sylvain found himself inching closer and closer to the omega, his pants tenting.

Felix’s eyes opened slowly, and he smiled at Sylvain, “Alpha...” his pale lips formed the word in an amazingly sensual voice. Sylvain wasn’t strong enough to resist when he was already surrounded by the smell of this amazing omega. Felix looked like he was still half asleep, and fully in the thrall of his own heat. He smelt so good. Goddess, Sylvain wanted him.

Felix’s hand touched Sylvain’s arm, tempting Sylvain closer. Sylvain was a weak man. With that small encouragement, he leaned down to Felix, who looked stunning to him with flushed cheeks and the eyes of a temptress, and pressed a hot kiss to his lips. Felix was pliant underneath him, sinking deeper into the mattress. 

“When did you get here?” he asked Felix, pulling away for a moment and trying- failing to remain sane in the face of this intoxicating omega. He felt Felix’s heat press against his side, causing him to gasp softly. He hadn’t expected it, but maybe he had. It was hard to think about anything other than Felix’s cute sex pressed into his thigh. 

Felix didn’t particularly try to answer, pulling Sylvain in for more skin contact and rutting up against him, “Please.” Sylvain gave in quickly, pressing down against Felix with as much enthusiasm as Felix was showing him. He pulled Felix into another hungry kiss, their hands exploring each other’s bodies. 

Their clothes were soon discarded as they rushed like rabbits to the exciting part. Sylvain pressed a finger inside Felix, eliciting a delicious gasp from his now kiss reddened lips. Sylvain loosened him up slowly, savoring the expressions on Felix’s face. He loved how Felix was reacting to him. He wanted to take Felix so badly, thrusting against the sheets in silent suffering. This was an important task. Felix pulled Sylvain up to kiss him again, winding his arms around Sylvain’s neck. 

“I want you in me,” Felix panted when they broke apart. Sylvain grinned at Felix, removing his fingers from the omega’s tight ass. His fingers were soaked with Felix’s slick, and he loved how excited Felix clearly was if his wetness was any indication. 

They shifted into position, Felix widening his legs for Sylvain readily. He stared up at Sylvain hungrily. He looked so pretty. What a beautiful omega. Sylvain lined himself up carefully and pushed in slowly with a low groan. Felix was so tight. He felt so good around Sylvain. He could barely take it.

Sylvain closed his eyes for a moment, just overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside Felix. He opened his eyes to look back down at Felix who was gazing up at him a wanton expression, his light brown eyes wide and his jaw slack. Sylvain began to move hoping to hear more of Felix’s cute sounds, which he was rewarded with with every thrust. 

Felix’s hips matched his pace, and Sylvain pulled him in for another desperate kiss as he neared his climax. Felix felt so good. So, so good. Amazing. He wanted this forever. He wanted more. More. More. 

He broke away from Felix’s lips with a gasp. His knot! It felt amazing, and Felix loved it. He wanted it inside him. He felt so full, so good. He wanted everything Sylvain could give him. He dug his nails into Sylvain’s back with a moan. It felt so good. He didn’t expect Sylvain’s knot to feel that good. That  _ perfect _ . 

Sylvain wanted to sink his teeth into that beautiful neck. His fingers gripped Felix’s neck for a moment, the other gripping Felix’s hip tightly. He was close. So close. If only he could just... Mark him. Possess him. Felix was so pretty underneath him. He didn’t want anyone else to touch him like this. 

“Let me bite you. Make you mine,” Sylvain panted. Felix bit his lip nodding in agreement. He wanted him to. He wanted to belong to this alpha. He wanted to so badly. Felix wanted Sylvain to possess him in every way possible, like he had never had before.

“Yes,” he moaned, and Sylvain didn’t miss a beat. He sunk his teeth into Felix’s pale neck, causing the omega to gasp in pain and ectasy. Felix came hard. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his back arched upward into Sylvian as he thrusted into him. He looked beautiful and spent, and Sylvain came inside him moments later with a low gasp. 

Sylvain collapsed onto of Felix, who lay beneath him breathless and bleary eyed. Sylvain was stuck inside of Felix because of his knot. So he gathered Felix in his arms and pulled him close, adjusting their position so he wasn’t crushing Felix. Felix fell asleep with his head against Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain lay awake for a while longer, running his fingers through Felix’s messy indigo hair. His pair. His.

When Sylvain woke again, Felix was still pressed against him, fast asleep. Sylvain stared at him for a long moment, afraid to move and wake up Felix who looked so peaceful. He pressed a gentle kiss to Felix’s forehead before finally tearing himself away from him. Sylvain quickly dressed himself and after hesitating a moment, left to his office. He had a maid deliver some of Felix’s clothing to his room so that he’d have something to change into when he woke up. Then he settled in for a long day of work. 

* * *

It was late when Sylvain returned to his room. He wasn’t expecting Felix to still be there, tucked into his bed, sleeping peacefully. Almost exactly how he’d left him. Sylvain removed his clothes, changing into his evening wear as quietly as he could before approaching the sleeping omega. Sylvain touched his hair gently, tucking it out of his face and hoping that would be enough to wake him. Luckily for Sylvain, it was.

Felix turned toward Sylvain with a lazy smile, “My alpha.” He stretched his arms toward Sylvain enticingly, and Sylvain quickly moved to slide into those slender arms. It was nice. Being held in someone else’s arms. It wasn’t something he was really aware of besides constantly craving human contact.

Felix’s hand rubbed gentle circles into Sylvain’s back soothingly. Sylvain wasn’t sure if Felix knew how good this felt, but he didn’t mention it either. He closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting scent of his pair. He never wanted to leave those arms. Sylvain wrapped his arms tighter around Felix’s middle, hugging him as close as he could. Felix let out a startled laugh, but didn’t try to escape, and after a little while, Sylvain’s hold let up as he fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sylvain spent the rest of Felix’s heat with him. He hadn’t expected for them to pair so soon. He had been prepared to wait several more months for it to happen. Sylvain hadn’t expected Felix to suddenly decide he was okay with it. The two of them still barely knew one another, and Sylvain spent most of Felix’s heat worried that Felix would reject him the moment he came out of it. He hated himself for being unable to resist Felix’s advances until Felix told him outside of a heat that he was ready for them to become a pair. 

It was easy to forget about his concerns though, when Felix looked at him with a soft, easy smile and invited him into his arms at night. 

It was nice. Smelling Felix’s scent and his own together in his bedroom. It was nice. Hearing Felix’s slow breaths when he fell asleep beside him. It was nice. Waking up to someone who was happy to see him in the morning. 

Sylvain hadn’t known this feeling before. It swelled in his heart and made him happier than he had ever been before, but he was also scared. Scared whenever Felix was apart from him. He supposed he couldn’t help it, and he certainly couldn’t stop it. Not at the moment anyway. Felix would have to come out of his heat, and everything simply have to fall the way it was going to. Sylvain would accept whatever Felix decided to feel. He just hoped that Felix would be ok with it, and that he could keep what they had currently.

Either way, he still had to prepare to bring the evidence he had gathered before the King. Especially since the situation was clearly a much bigger problem than previously conceived. The three of them had barely come back alive after their battle with the mage. He was going to need more aide from other territories to deal with this problem... This terrorist. He wondered what his motives were. He certainly hadn’t said anything in particular about his plans for the wild mana beasts, just that he was making them that way.

Sylvain breathed a heavy sigh, sinking his head into his gloved hands. He was tired of this already. He wanted to go back to his room where Felix was... and forget about all these problems. He needed a break. 

It was dark out when Sylvain finally allowed himself to leave his desk. He was bone tired, and probably shouldn’t be pushing himself so hard to get things done when his brain was half focused on his pair that was finally coming off his heat cycle in the morning. 

Felix was already asleep in his bed, looking less affected by his heat than before, which was both a relief and a disappointment for Sylvain. He had been hoping he would still be awake when he returned, but he supposed he should count himself lucky that Felix was even still sleeping in his room. Now that they were mated, even in heat, Felix wouldn't attract other alphas, so there wasn't much reason for him to stay other than him wanting to.

Sylvain sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed Felix's bangs out of his eyes. Felix was so pretty, possibly even too pretty for him. Sylvain wanted to keep him by his side longer, wished he could take him everywhere he went, but he couldn't. The trouble with the terrorists in his territory still loomed over his head. He needed more men. He would have to leave soon to aide in the investigation again. 

He sighed softly, climbing into the bed and pulling Felix into his arms and breathing in the wonderful scent of  _ his _ omega. His mind wandered for awhile longer, despite his closed eyes and the relaxing scent that was starting to surround him. Eventually sleep took him.

* * *

Sylvain woke with a start. His heart pounded in his ears and found breath difficult to catch. A nightmare. He couldn't remember it at all, but as he came to reality, he saw Felix leaned over him with a worried expression. He was surprised that this was the first time he'd had one with Felix beside him. 

His mind was a mess. Sylvain couldn't really say anything to Felix about it. He was too focused on learning how to breathe again and taking in his surroundings. As he became aware of it, he let go of Felix's now bruised wrist, glancing around the room that looked the same as when he laid down.

"Are you ok?" Sylvain asked in a hoarse voice, afraid to even touch Felix now. He didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't want to do it again.

"I should be the one asking you that question," Felix responded in a flat tone. Sylvain stared at the dark mark on Felix's wrist. He couldn't ignore it, and he couldn't move past it. His hand trembled as he reached toward his pair for a moment before closing his hand into a fist, deciding better of the contact.

"I'm sorry," Sylvain spoke in a soft voice. Felix frowned at him, leaning away from Sylvain and not meeting his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for the mass update, folks. See you next time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! All the illustrations in this fic are done by me. There won't be one in every chapter, but I do plan on doing a lot of them, so look forward to seeing more soon! I plan on updating on Sundays :)


End file.
